The Perfect Plan
by LongbottomzGirl
Summary: Hermione Granger is an independent woman with no need of a man. That is until a magazine quiz makes her realize what she's been missing. On a spur of the moment trip to find the love of her life she meets someone unexpected and they hatch the plan of lifetime to get the exact guy she wants. D/HR
1. The Quiz

**The Quiz**

Hermione Granger laid her keys and her wand down on her small kitchen table and contemplated pouring herself a glass of wine. Of course she could use her wand to lock up her apartment, but she much preferred the old-fashioned keys. They made her feel more connected to the muggle world she once grew up in. Besides, the door had so many wards on it that no witch or wizard would be able get in with a mere lumos.

She grabbed a clean wine glass from the sink, the bottle from the fridge, and proceeded to pour herself a glass as she made her way to the couch. After such an exhausting day at the Ministry all Hermione wanted to do was drink a glass of wine and go to bed.

The shifts she had been working were getting later and later by the day as she took on more and more cases to try and help those around her. Yet, no matter how tired she was after a long week at the office, Hermione was still satisfied by being able to use her brain to give back to others. All she had ever wanted to do was help people in need, and now she represented the weak in the wizard court.

As she sipped from her glass of wine, she picked up a women's magazine that had accidently been delivered to her. She usually didn't partake in sure frivolity, but then again who was she to turn down a free magazine.

The images glittered brightly as the woman on the covered continuously winked and blew a kiss to show off her new lip plumping potion- something Hermione would never invest in herself. Yet, she skimmed through the pages looking at the cosmetics and glancing at the advice columns.

Until she came across a quiz.

**What Kind of Woman Are You? **asked the quiz in large pink font.

Hermione had always thought of herself as an independent woman. A woman who could take care of and provide for herself. So she began the quiz interested to see if the magazine would agree. What else was she going to do on a Friday night?

She began to tick off questions with a stray quill she found on her coffee table.

What are you most likely to be doing on a Friday night? the magazine asked. Are you out at a club meeting new people? Are you out on a date with your honey? Or are you at home with a glass of wine thinking about going to bed?

Hermione looked down at herself and then checked the last one.

Who is most likely to be your New Year's kiss? the quiz prompted next. Are you sharing the first minute of the year lip locked with a fun stranger you met at a party? Are you having a romantic smooch with the special person in your life? Or are you spending the New Year single and making resolutions to find the right one again this year?

Although she didn't like the phrasing, Hermione check the last one again. She continued down the page answering each slightly offensive question as best she could until reached the point where you tally up your score.

"Such bullshit!" Hermione said to the page when she finished. She couldn't stop staring down at the results.

**The Homely Woman**

**The homely woman is the girl no guy dreams of. She often works too much and goes out too little all the while looking more exhausted than fabulous. Don't bother asking a homely woman to go out on the town with you, she will always elect to stay at home. You are often to find the homely woman where else but home alone on a prime weekend night. Typically she has chosen to stay home with a fictional man instead of going out to get a real one. **

Hermione was appalled. No-outraged! She couldn't believe someone would call her homely. Sure she wasn't out on a Friday night, but that didn't mean she spent every weekend at home alone. She simply preferred to be home because it was more relaxing. And so what if she liked to read romance stories every now and again. Reading did not mean you could only get a fictitious man!

She threw down the article in a huff. She'd show them homely. She was going out!

In fact, she was going to dress to the nines and show that magazine exactly who's boss. She wasn't homely! She was hot. And independent. And going out for a drink!

Throwing what was left of her wine in the sink, Hermione proceeded to her bedroom to rate her closet before making a late night appearance at what was one of the hottest bars in town.


	2. The Bar

**The Bar**

Hermione Granger walked into The Bar in her stiletto heels and little black dress read to wow. The smell of smoke filled the air as senseless chatter flowed through the room. Although she had never been to The Bar before, Hermione walked up to the actual bar and ordered her first drink trying to remain as confident as possible.

She took a seat on one of the barstools crossing her legs as the bartender set down a fresh glass of wine. Because why have cheap wine at home when you could pay out the arse for a glass at the bar. Right, **Witches Weekly**?

Glass in hand, Hermione scanned the bar to see if there was anyone she knew. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed him. That shock of red hair standing out over all the rest. She'd know it anywhere.

As the man turned around her suspicions were confirmed. None other than Ron Weasley stood across the room from her talking to some blonde.

How dare he. How dare Ron Weasley be in the same bar she was supposed to make herself known in. How dare he stand there so casually with his shirt half untucked and his hair rumpled as if he had to put in no effort to make it look so good.

She turned back around, hoping he didn't notice her, and downed her glass of wine signalling the bartender for another.

"Hey Hermione," came deep voice from behind her. Plastering on a fake smile, Hermione took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ron!" She said with fake excitement. He leaned in and gave her a friendly hug as she ground down her teeth to bear it.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you so..." He paused. "Long." They both knew the last time they had seen each other was when they broke up. There really hadn't been a reason to see one another after things ended.

"I'm good. I'm good." She reassured him. The bartender set down another glass of wine and she immediately took a large swig of it.

"That's great," he said smiling brightly. "I'm glad to see you out. I was kind of worried you might turn into a homebody."

Hermione laughed awkwardly. "Me? A homebody? I'm out all the time!" she said brightly, and raised her glass in a fake cheers before stealing another sip.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said earnestly. "I have to get back to my, um, friends. But I'm happy I ran into you. It's good to see you, Hermione." He gave her another short squeeze and ran back to his blonde "friend", or whoever she was.

Hermione slumped against the counter relieved that his visit had been quick. She really did not want to rehash their relationship tonight. Another fight over who dumped who would probably break her.

Yet, looking across the room she almost longed for it. She missed the fire they had once had. And the sex! The sex was amazing! One minute they would be fighting over who was supposed to get milk and then next they would be making love on the kitchen floor.

She sighed and took another drink. She knew she couldn't go back to that. As much as she missed Ron, she couldn't bring him back into her life. Things between them were over, and there was really no going back now.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by another male voice. "Granger," came a bark from behind her.

There was only one man who could make her name sound like that- dark and sinister, as if it were a sinful secret.

"Malfoy," she said turning around and finishing her second glass. She set the stemware on the counter behind her and recrossed her legs to look at one of her long sworn enemies.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Granger?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be home knitting or something?" He waved his own glass at the bartender to request another.

"I go out," she said smoothly. How many people were going to ask her why she wasn't sitting at home?

"I see that." He picked up his glass and laid down enough money for both of their drinks. "So are you here to spy on Weasley then?" Smirking, he swirled his the amber liquid in one hand before taking a sip.

"Of course not. We've been over for ages." Hermione picked up her own glass and held on to it for something to do. She knew she should really slow down on the wine at this point. Especially if she was going to talk to the likes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco leaned closer to speak where only she could hear. "Are you sure? Because he looks pretty heated that you're talking to me."  
Hermione glanced over in Ron's direction to see if it was true. Sure enough he was glaring in her direction ignoring his date completely. She smiled up at Draco. "You don't say?"

Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought. Maybe Ron still did love her. Maybe she wasn't the only one left with residual feelings. He just needed a little help noticing them.

Glancing back at Ron again to make sure he was still watching, Hermione flipped her hair behind her back and inched up her skirt a little higher. She could have sworn his face turned more red at the sight.

"Woah, Granger, let's not get too feisty here. If you're really into it we can go back to my place."

Hermione snapped back to reality. "As if, Malfoy. The show's not for you."

"Don't tell me it's for Weasley," he said rolling his eyes, leaning his arm on the back of her chair.

"I'm just messing with him," she said, deciding to go for that third glass of wine. "Like I said, we were over ages ago."

"You know what would really get to him?" Draco asked, hovering over her.

Hermione started to ask what, but her mouth was suddenly covered by a another pair of lips. The kiss was soft, almost sensual with a slight taste of Firewhisky mixing with her Merlo.

Before she could even make sense of it, the kiss was over and she was left mouth agape staring at Draco.

"Told you," he said.

She looked over her shoulder and Ron was gone. He had probably left the building in a huff after seeing that public display.

"I didn't ask you to do that," she said.

"I know," he told her. "Sometimes I give my services for free." He winked and downed the rest of his whisky.

"Ugh. You are so full of yourself."

"No, I'm just right. I helped you with your weasel. You should be grateful."

"I am. No, wait. I'm not. You had no right to do that!"

"Whatever, Granger. You liked it." He winked.

Draco set down the empty glass and without another word disappeared back into the crowd leaving Hermione to sit with a half a glass of wine that he'd paid for and mull over their kiss.


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

Hermione continued to sit at the bar as the crowd swirled around her. People laughing and drinking while she was caught up in her own thoughts about what had just happened.

Was it true? Had her unexpected kiss with Malfoy reignited Ron's feelings for her? And more importantly, did she still have feelings for him?

Of course she did. She had never truly let go after their relationship ended. Instead, she threw herself into her work and strayed away from any kind of romantic contact. Maybe she could even admit she had become a bit homely since their break-up by declining to go out with friends to the point where they'd stop inviting her to parties.

Perhaps if she could get Ron back, she would be able to find herself again. At that thought, she suddenly had a brilliant idea. She was going to get Ron back, and she was going to use Draco Malfoy to do it.

Her heels clacked against the floor as she hopped down from the bar stool. Maybe it was the wine talking, but she knew if she didn't act on her plan now, she wouldn't get up the courage to try again.

She made her way across the room, pushing against strangers who were caught up having a good time. Until she finally came across a tall, blonde man leaning against a table in the back. Gathering her strength, she approached the dark table with her head held high.

"Granger," he said as she advanced. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I merely need to ask you a favor." Inviting herself to the table, Hermione set down her clutch and asked the waiter for another drink. This time she was feeling vodka.

"And what could I possibly do for you?" he asked.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," she told him boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry you can't find a man for your own, Granger, but I'm not one for hire."

"I'm not trying to hire you. I just need you to show up to a few random events with me, make Ron jealous, and then you'll be done. I saw what you did to him back there, and I need you to do it again."

"Okay, what's in it for me?" He lifted his chin haughtily. Of course he would want some sort of compensation or advantage. This was Draco Malfoy after all. Any good Slytherin would look out for himself when striking a deal.

"Have you noticed the number of women in this place who have been giving me the death glare while I talk to you? It's not because they're jealous of my dress. Being with someone automatically makes you more attractive. They want what they can't have. I can draw them in for you."

"You really think I need help getting women?"

"No, but look at that burnette over there." Hermione threw a nod to a dark haired, skinny woman who was blatantly staring at their table. "She wants you bad. And all because of me." She batted her eyelashes in fained innocence and then leaned in a little closer watching the other woman smoulder in response.

"You have a point," he said, noting the other woman's response to his taken allure. "So when do you want to start?"

"We'll start tomorrow. I've already got the perfect place for us to go."

"It's not some knitting club or something is it?" He took a drink from his tumbler and laughed.

"No. It's not a knitting club. But you'll need to come by my flat before we go so we can set up some ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes. Like no sex."  
Draco scoffed. "Should be easy enough."

"Just because we're faking dating doesn't mean you're getting any benefits," she said, eyeing him sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Plus, if this idea of yours does what you say it will, I won't need anything further from the likes of you."

"Great."

"Now, if that's it, I have a brunette to talk to," he told her. He set down his empty glass on the table, gave her a nod, and left to talk to the woman Hermione had found for him.

What had she gotten herself into?


	4. The Contract

**The Contract**

Hermione woke with a start. There was a pounding in her head and her eyes practically throbbed as she opened them to the searing sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. Although she couldn't remember everything from the night before, she knew that her morning after was full of pain and regret. Why did she have to go out last night? And why didn't she stop after the wine? Oh, agony.

Once she was awake, she stumbled to the kitchen, poured herself a glass over water, and silently cursed as she asked herself why had no witch or wizard made a cure for hangovers. There was a potion to force you to tell the truth and one to make you lucky, but no magic hangover potion. Actually, she thought, if she had some Felix Felicis she wouldn't have a hangover nor would she have made that deal with Malfoy.

Malfoy. What was she going to do about him? Her plan had seemed so right last night, but in the glaring light of day it was so stupid. Stupid! She couldn't date Draco Malfoy. Real or not.

What was she going to do when he showed up tonight? Peering down into her glass of water she tried desperately to think of a way to call the whole thing off. Yet, something kept picking at her. That maybe the plan would work and she could get Ron's attention again. He'd be so jealous, he would come after her in a fit of rage and passion.

Then again, maybe Draco wouldn't even show up that night. Yes, that was more likely. He would either forget or go back on his promise. That would be much more like him.

Deciding Draco would probably not even show up to fulfil their drunken deal, Hermione decided to go about her day as previously planned. She would do a few things for work, and then she would settle down with a good book for the evening.

A few hours later, there was a knock at her door. Hermione put down her book and looked at the clock on her end table. It was a little past 9 o'clock and she couldn't imagine who would be at her door so late. In fact, she typically never had surprise visitors. As such a planner, she always knew when someone was coming over. In fact, she had it down to the exact minute of when her own neighbors got home each day.

Opening the door she audibly gasped. Drats. She had forgotten all about Draco. Peering down at her sweatpants and ratty shirt, she couldn't even find the words to say hello.

"Is that what you're going out in?" he asked, stepping into her doorway without being asked to come in.

"No," she said, running a flustered hand through her unkempt curls. "I was just getting ready."

"You know, I'm not someone who likes to be kept waiting. We should put that in the contract."

"Oh yes, the contract! Let me just-I'll be right back." Rapidly, she ran down the hall to her room. She needed to find an outfit quick!

Choosing a red dress out of her closet, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd worn it. It had to have a been a few years ago. The fabric clung to her as she realized how old the dress must have truly been. She had grown up and gained some weight in the last few years, so the dress rode up around her thighs and clung to her curves.

In the dark light of a club, the dress would be perfect. She would just have to remember not to bend over and maybe not to breathe, but other than that it was a win.

Breaking her new rule immediately, Hermione bent over to reach into the back of her closet for some heels. She knew there was a red pair that matched the dress somewhere. They had just fallen to the back as they became less and less practical in her life.

"Could you hurry-"

Hermione turned around only too late to realize Draco had entered her room. And there she was ass in the air for all the world to see. Dammit, she knew the dress she had picked was too short. Grabbing the pair of red shoes out of the closet she stood and yanked her dress down.

"I'm almost ready," she told him.

His face was mildly amused, she presumed by her embarrassment. Hermione went ahead and slid on each heel as he watched from the doorway.

"You don't have to watch me get ready." Grabbing her wand, she attempted to tame her hair into an updo.

"I told you, I don't like to wait. We can discuss the terms of our relationship while you fix things."

Fix things, she scoffed. She wasn't fixing anything. She was only improving on what was already there. The sod.

"Yes, well, still no sex."

"I got that," he said snidely.

"And no keeping me waiting."

"I can't help it this time."

"But never again."

"No touching," she said, eyeing him disgustedly.

"How am I supposed to make him jealous if I can even touch you?"

"Fine, but I really do think your mere presence is enough." Swiftly applying a smidge of lipstick, Hermione called herself done. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

Hermione walked with purpose out the door of her bedroom leaving Draco to follow. "Are you sure you want to wear your hair up?"

Her hand instinctively went up to her hair which she had finally secured with a few pins and a charm. "Yes," she said, putting her hand down, acting as if his comment didn't even register with her.

"Wait," he said joining her in her small living room. "Shouldn't we write this all down? As a real contract?"

"Fine, fine." Pulling out her briefcase from next to the couch, Hermione found a spare piece of parchment and a quill. The quill scratched the paper loudly as she jotted down the terms they had come up with. "So I have no sex, no waiting, only touching when necessary, what else do we need to add?"

"No sleepovers. I can't have you waking up in my bed. I need that space for other women."

"Ew, like I would even want to see your bed. Our relationship will be strictly professional. I plan to clock out and go home as soon as any faux date is over." The quill scratched in the new addition.

"As do I."

"Anything else? I suppose we could always come back and add points later. I think it's probably more important to get our story straight anyway."

"Our story?"

"Yes. The story you tell when people ask how we got together."

"How about we reunited at The Bar, and you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"No, no. No girl wants to admit she met someone at a bar. It's tacky."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We'll just say we ran into each other at The Ministry and you asked me out and on a

whim I said yes and we've been together ever since."

"On a whim? Why wouldn't you normally say yes?"

"Well, because you're you and I'm me and it would just never work out."

"Obviously," he deadpanned, dropping the subject.

"Great, so just sign this and we'll be off."

Draco bent down and signed their contract with their fake love story and Hermione followed suit. With a flick of her wand the new contract disappeared and they were ready to go.


	5. The Ride

**The Ride**

The key clicked in the door as it locked it. "What in bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Locking the door," Hermione told him matter of factly.

"With a key? Anyone could get through that you know."

"No they can't."

"Whatever, it's your burglary."

"Come on," she said, her heels clicking down the hallway. "We're also using a car."

"A car?" he whined. "Why would we use a car? We're bloody wizards."

"Or witches. I like cars," she told him, opening the door to her building and feeling the chill night air against her skin. Yes, the dress was much too short. She should have grabbed a shawl or something.

Expertly, Hermione hailed a taxi off her busy street in London and forced Draco into it.  
He grumbled, "I should have put that into the contract." Yet, took a seat next to her in the car anyway.

"Shut it. I could have made you take the tube."

"What's a tube?"

She rolled her eyes in response. Wizards. It was a wonder he even knew what a car was when she suggested it. They should really force students into muggle studies just to make sure they got some basics and didn't end up riding around the London tube confused about what it is and how to get off. The thought made her giggle.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said, noting her laughter. "If you were my real girlfriend, I would never let you run around in some muggle car driven by a stranger."

"Well, if you were really my boyfriend, you wouldn't mind my muggle lifestyle."

As they argued, Hermione nearly forgot to tell the cab driver where they were going. She gave him an address near Oxford Street, and they were off.

"Where are we going anyway?" Draco asked as they rode along the London streets like common muggles.

Hermione had busied herself looking out the window watching the shops and pedestrians pass her by. Not looking away from the calming scene she said, "It's a club Ginny's been trying to get me to. She goes every weekend in fact."

"How do you know Weaslebee will there?"

She sighed with exasperation and looked at him. "If Ginny is going to be there, that means Harry will be there. And if Harry is there, Ron will be there."

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned skeptically.

"I've known these people half my life. They'll be there."

Suddenly, the car came to a halt outside a closed book shop.

"Are you sure this is the right address, miss?" asked the cab driver.

The bookshop was the only decent looking store on the street and nary a soul was around. The whole street appeared to be closed up for the evening, or like the whole side street had been out of commision for years.

"I'm sure," she said handing the cab driver a few bills. "Keep the change."

Draco and Hermione got out of the car and waited on the step of the bookshop until the cab driver was gone and the small street was back to iree silence. As soon as the car was out of sight, Hermione used her wand to open the shop door and the couple walked in.

They walked past rows of dust covered bookshelves full of books that had probably not been picked up in years. The silence was deafening. Draco was sure at any moment a ghost would pop out of the shelves, wailing not to disturb the books. He was all but ready to leave, until they came back door. There was a large bouncer sitting in the corner next to it frowning menacingly. If any muggle ever made it as far as the bouncer, they would surely be put off enough by his girth to flee. He nodded at them at whatever test he was to administer for entry, they had passed.

"Alright," Hermione said looking up at Draco's skeptical face. "We better make this convincing." She grabbed his hand and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Granger, if you want to make this convincing, you'll have to do better than that." He let go of the tight grip she had on his hand and slid his arm around her waist. The arm around her made it appears as if he possessed her. It was more territorial than a mere grab on the hand.

"Right," she said, taking a second deep breath. She let him reach for the entry door and guide her into one of the most fabulous clubs she had ever been in.


	6. The Club

Hermione could see why her friend Ginny had been spending so much time at Club Wiz. The room was filled with flashing lights and music that made you impulsively want to dance. There were professional dancers on levitating platforms performing midair. All complete with a second story so could look out over the edge into the vibrating, moving crowd below.

There were so many people inside Club Wiz Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to find Ron to fulfill their plan. Her eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of a shock of red hair or a man with dark hair and glasses.

"You call this a club," Draco scoffed bringing Hermione out of her trance and back to reality. The arm around her waist seared heatedly as she thought about how close they really were to one another. "Let's get a drink before I have to bare any more of this."

His iron hot grip moved her along to the neon lit bar where she was faced with even more challenges. Do they serve wine at a club? Is it okay to drink wine in a club? Or was there some other hip drink club goers usually drank?

Draco ordered an old fashioned, neat. "I'll have the same," Hermione told the bartender. Draco eyed her quizzically.

The glasses of amber liquid came unadorned in two small tumblers. Trying to pretend like she knew what she was doing, Hermione picked up the glass and took a small sip. The alcohol burned all the way down, which made her realize she should have at least asked for ice or something. It was like swallowing hot tar.

More composed, Draco took his own glass and took a fair swig. She didn't know how he did it. Does one train for that kind of drink? Geez.

She was just about to say something along those lines when out of nowhere came a cry. "Hermione! You made it!"

Hermione turned around to see none other than Ginny Weasley, one of the very people she had been looking for, before her.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said waving her drink to gesture at her presence. The Firewhisky was more for show now than anything. She still couldn't imagine taking another stiff sip.

"I have been asking you to come here for forever," Ginny said. "I'm glad you finally came." She leaned over to the bar and ordered two drinks before continuing to look at Hermione in awe. Countless weekends she'd tried to get Hermione to go with her. Not just to Club Wiz, but to anywhere really. But the girl wouldn't have it. And now look at her.

"Gin, did you get the drinks?" Came another voice through the crowd. This time much deeper and attached to a tad taller, raven haired male. Harry Potter stepped through a crowd of dancing club goers to follow his girlfriend who was supposed to be at the bar.

"Hermione?" he exclaimed as soon as he realized who Ginny was with. "And Malfoy." His eyes grew darker as he looked down at the arm still slung snuggly around Hermione's waist.

"Isn't it crazy?" Ginny asked handing him a beer. "I've been trying to get her out of the house for weeks!"

Hermione resented that a bit. Did Ginny secretly write for **Witches Weekly**? No, don't be silly, she thought.

"Yes well, Draco suggested we go out tonight, so I told him I knew just the place. Isn't that right, dear?" Hermione put her hand lovingly on Draco's chest just to make sure they got the right idea.

He looked down at her hand for a moment and she gave him a bit of a squeeze as a reminder. "Right, poppet," he agree begrudgingly. He took another drink from his glass of Firewhiskey and let Hermione carry the conversation. They were her friends after all.

She didn't understand why he was being so stubborn. He had agreed to this after all. He'd practically cemented it when he walked into public with his arm slithered around her.

"So you two are…?" Harry asked skeptically. Although their body language was clear, he still couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger dating Draco Malfoy? The idea was crazy. They had spent half their lives in endless confrontation with Malfoy, and now she wanted to date him? Did she not remember the way he was at school? What he had called her? Anything?

"Dating." Hermione confirmed.

Harry's entire head rolled with his eyes. He could not believe this. Was Ginny hearing this? Bloody hell.

"Since when? How did it happen?" Ginny asked politely. Harry still wondered how Ginny was keeping her composure. He for one was flabbergasted.

"Do you want to tell it?" Hermione asked Draco who wasn't paying the least bit of attention. He didn't answer. "Okay, I will. We ran into each other at The Ministry one day. Started catching up, went out for a drink, and now here we are." She smiled brightly. Maybe a little too brightly. She tried to cover it up by taking another drink, but then sputtered when she remembered how horrible the stuff was. Graceful, Hermione.

Couldn't this moment end, she wished. Before, she had desperately wanted to run into her friends, but she didn't realize just how hard this act would be. They could probably see through her every word. And Draco. Draco! He wasn't even paying attention. He was probably surveying the crowd for women as she spoke. The tosser.

There was a lull after her coughing fit. Hermione started to panic. "Let's dance!" she said leaving Draco's arm and taking Ginny's hand.

"Wha- okay," Ginny coincided confused by Hermione's sudden change in character. First showing up at a club, then wanting to actually dance. It was madness.

Ginny handed her now empty glass to Harry and started to make off to the dance floor. He held her back for a moment. "Whatever you do, avoid Ron," he said. "He won't want to find out about this, let alone see it." Then he let her go and she was off to dance the night away with her friend.

_Hello readers! So I am on a road trip right now and don't know when I will be back home. I did finish writing this chapter, but I'm unsure how much I will be writing while on the road. It could be a lot because I'm bored or not at all because I'm too busy. So if the updates stop, don't fret! I will be back to writing as soon as I have some free down time. Thanks again for the support and follows! xx_


	7. The Row

Hermione set her glass on a passing waiter's tray as she pulled Ginny through the crowd. She had given up on the strong liquid, but was still determined to show everyone she could live outside her comfort zone.

The music thumped through her body as she moved and before she knew it, she was letting down her hair and the curls were tumbling past her shoulders. She finally felt free.

Free of the words of that atrocious magazine. Free over her time consuming thoughts. Free of everyone who ever judged her for not showing up at a club.

A pair of hands circled her hips and she suddenly realized she had gained a dance partner. She looked up into the eyes of Draco standing over her ready to spin her around a move her to the beat. She didn't even know where Ginny had went as the crowd surged around them.

"What the fucking hell?" came a voice over the people and the music. The yell must have been unnaturally loud to be heard over the beat playing across the dance floor. Hermione didn't even give it a thought as she continued to move her hips with the beat. "Hermione, what the hell are you doing?"

Someone's hand grabbed her small arm and turned her around to face them. Ron Weasley was towering over her absolutely fuming.

"Excuse me, I was dancing," she yelled back at him while attempting to wrench her arm free. He wouldn't let go. If he let go she would go back to that man. Disgusting.

"What are you doing with that git?" he asked her, practically dragging her toward the bar and out of the direct beams of dance floor music.

Draco ran after them, pushing himself through the crowd to follow. "Get your hands off her!"

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Ron accused steadfastly holding her arm.

"That's my girlfriend, you asshole!"

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend!" Ron looked down at Hermione to confirm. "Hermione, it's one thing to hook up with him, but you can't be seriously dating him. Don't you remember what he was like in school?"

Hermione looked on almost helplessly. She was still locked in Ron's grip and didn't know what to do. Although a part of her was excited that her plan was working, she didn't expect this kind of direct confrontation.

"Of course he's my boyfriend! He's changed since the war. You know that! Maybe you could find that out if you took half a second and calmed down." Ron looked at her dumbfounded and she took the opportunity to shake her arm free.

"I can't believe you," he said to her. "You fucking slut. I can't believe that you would end things with me for this fucking git."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I wasn't the one that ended things. As I remember, that was all you." She refused to cry. She would be dignified. She wouldn't cry.

"Maybe I had to end things because this is who you've become. Someone who would date Malfoy. Someone who goes out to clubs and sluts around. Where did the old Hermione go? Where's my Hermione? Because she would never be shacking up with this." He looked pointedly at Draco as if he were gum on the bottom of his trainer.

The tears started to fall. She couldn't speak. Never had she heard such cruel words spoken to her from him. How could he be so mean? She was doing this for him, and his reaction was so harsh and brutal. The words nearly cut her to her core.

Not knowing what to do, she walked off. She didn't even know where she was going as she weaved through the bodies in the club. All she knew was she had to leave the situation. She couldn't stand there and be berated any longer.

Maybe pretend dating Draco Malfoy was a horrible idea.

_I'm still on my trip, but as you see I'm trying to take some time to write. I have so many ideas for this story that I can't stop! Hopefully, I will continue to use my free time to work on this, but again, if I go missing that's why! xx_


	8. The Mistake

Hermione quickly ducked into the Ladies. She needed a moment to collect herself. At least in the loo Ron couldn't find her.

She pulled her wand out of her clutch and used it to tidy her make up that had smudge from all the dancing and then the tears. She drew a few deep breaths. She could do this. She had obviously really gotten to Ron. So she could still do this. She had to make him realize why he was so upset. Obviously, he said those horrendous things because he still loves her, right? Right?

Hermione sighed. Her mind was constantly battling over whether or not the plan with Draco was a good idea. Should she just call it off? Or was it working perfectly?

She was shaken out of her thoughts when someone raced through the door.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked rushing to her side. "I just saw Ron and Draco out there fighting!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Hermione told her brushing away the remnants of tears. "We have to go stop them." She made her way to the door ready to put herself between the man she thought she loved and the one she pretended to.

Ginny pulled her back. "Don't worry. Harry is stopping it right now before we all get kicked out. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Hermione sighed defeatedly. Her shoulders slumped and she couldn't helping feeling as if she was going to cry again. "Oh Ginny, that didn't go as planned at all."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have watched you more carefully. Harry warned me not to let Ron see you."

"It's not your fault. I'm an adult. I don't need to be watched. Plus, he's the one that's acting like the worlds biggest prick."

"Right!" Ginny was quick to agree. She could see some life coming back into Hermione. "It's none of his business what you do or who you date!"

Hermione nodded dejectedly. He shouldn't care who she dates, although that's what she had been counting on. No need to tell Ginny that though.

Ginny brightened. "I know! Let's go dance some more," she said. "That will cheer you up! We'll get some drinks and dance the rest of the night. No need to let them ruin our fun."

Ginny was right. Why let a few words ruin her night. She was having a good time before, and Ron had clearly got the message. Why not live up the rest of her night while she was out?

"You're right. Let's not let them ruin our fun."

Together, they walked out of the Ladies and Ginny took her straight to the bar.

"Two cornish pixie shots, please!" Ginny requested confidently from the bartender. She turned to Hermione. "This will cheer you up in no time. Then you'll be ready to dance! That is if the alcohol doesn't knock you off your arse first." She winked and Hermione suddenly became alarmed.

Not being a big drinker, she was a little skeptical of the neon blue liquid set before her in a tiny cylinder. Sure, she had a few glasses of wine now and again, but she was never the one to go out and get wasted at a club. One shot wasn't going to get her completely knackered, she supposed.

Their glasses clinked in a toast before Ginny slammed hers on the bar and then downed it's contents. Hermione followed suit. She could feel the alcohol burning down her throat much had like the Firewhisky had not long before. The sensation went all the way down her body, and she swore she could even feel it in her toes.

"Gin," she said tentatively setting her empty glass down on the table. "What exactly is in a cornish pixie shot?"

Ginny set her glass down next to Hermione's and smiled. "You know, I'm not really sure, but I know they brew it in a cauldron, so I think it has a bit more than muggle alcohol." Of course, Ginny was much more accustomed to drinking. She loved to spend her weekends at bars and clubs. She was always more adventurous. Why didn't Hermione ask what was in the shot before she took it? Bollocks.

"Let's dance!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her away from the bar, back into the crowd of people.

Again, Hermione realized how much she loved to dance. Although this time she could feel a buzz running through her body as the shot worked its way through her bloodstream. Her mind was positively soaring leading her body with it. Before she knew it, she was following Ginny back to the bar for a break from dancing and to get another shot.

"Have you seen Draco anywhere?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Ginny giggled. "Oh wait! I forgot. You're dating Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes." Hermione giggled to. "I am! Have you seen him?"

"No, not since Harry went to break up the fight. Maybe he got kicked out?"

Or maybe he found a girl for the night, Hermione thought. Of course he would have. That was the whole deal, wasn't it? She almost felt a little jealous at the thought of Draco finding someone else. But that was preposterous. She was here for Ron, after all.

"He has to be great in bed though, right?" Ginny asked her taking her out of her thoughts. She handed Hermione another cornish pixie and they repeated the same shot taking ritual as before. This time, Hermione was prepared for the burn and put the glass back on the table more satisfied than blanched.

"Who? Ron?" Hermione asked confused. How could Ginny have known she was just thinking about him.

"Ew, no! Draco! How is Malfoy in bed? He looks like he would be a sex god." Ginny unravelled into another fit of giggles.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her. So Ginny thought Draco was a sex god? Well, what would she know. Wait, she would only know from what Hermione tells her. And what could she tell Ginny? They weren't sleeping together. That was a direct violation of the contract!

Hermione got an idea and laughed. "Well, we have a bit of a contract," she admitted to Ginny.

"Oh my god! A sex contract! I knew it! He's into some weird fantasy shit, isn't he? Is it amazing? You're such a hidden minx!"

Hermione kept quiet and smiled. She didn't tell Ginny they had slept together. She had merely mentioned their contract and let Ginny think the rest. It wasn't a lie, really. Gee, she was a genius even when a bit pissed.

Speaking of, Hermione could feel her thoughts lightening with the second drink. If the first shot provided a buzz, the second one was more of a lightning bolt. Every muscle in her body was relaxing and she felt like she was on top of the world. All she wanted in life was to dance in a crowd and drink cornish pixies.

She turned around to do just that, but was immediately stopped by a pair of broad set shoulders. Draco was standing directly in front of her. He hadn't found another girl after all. Good. Or wait. What?

Her feelings were jumbled. She had so many thoughts in her head at once she couldn't sort them out.

"Hermione! I got us another shot!" Ginny yelled back by the bar holding up another small, blue-filled cup. She was just about to tell Ginny she didn't want another shot and ask Draco where his new date was when suddenly everything went black.

_Still on my trip. Still writing! To my surprise, I've still been able to keep up with updates while we're driving across the country. It's a great way to relax after a long day of traveling. I've got some great ideas coming up, so keep reading! It's about to get good! xx_


	9. The Morning

Hermione woke suddenly to a room she had never seen before. Black curtains surrounded her in a four post bed. Sitting up she realized she was lying in an elegant bed with ornate, black silk sheets. Where the hell was she?

Fear spread throughout her body. Clutching the black sheets she looked down at her body, then gave a deep sigh. She was still in her clothes from the day before. Everything was there, nothing felt out of place. She could relax a little. But still, where the bloody hell was she?

Then the pain hit her. The worst headache she had ever felt. Her mouth tasted like she had liked the dust bunny straight out from under the bed she was sitting on. She needed to find water. And soon.

She put a foot delicately on the cold wooden floor and slipped out of the large bed. The bedroom she was in matched the dark bed perfectly. Everything was black, sleek, and modern. There was a stone fireplace in the corner with a beautiful leather chaise lounge next to it. With a few different touches she could make that fireplace cozy, she thought.

Water. Focus. Need water.

Hermione pulled down her dress to make sure it covered her bum and began to tiptoe out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall quietly still unsure of where she was or even what time it was. The house was so dark, it could really be any time. Maybe it was still the middle of the night. But what was she doing in a stranger's house in the middle of the night?

Finally, she had wound her way into a kitchen and was ecstatic at the sight of a sink. She began to open the black, wooden cupboards by their gleaming steel knobs looking for a glass. It took her a few tries, but at last she found an entire shelf of crystal glasses just waiting to be filled.

"Good morning," said a dark, sleep-filled voice from behind her. The glass in her hand slipped and shattered against the hardwood floor as she gasped.

Looking over her shoulder scared to turn around in the surrounding broken glass Hermione saw Draco had entered the room. So it must be his home she had woken up. She was quite relieved to find she hadn't gone home with a stranger. Although she was still alarmed to be standing in his kitchen staring at his naked chest in the wee hours of the morning.

Draco waved his wand and the glass returned to it's full form as if it had never fallen in the first place. After a few stunned minutes standing in the shards, Hermione could finally turn around to face him.

"Sorry," she said. She cleared her throat. The fuzz was still filling her mouth and tongue. "I was trying to get a glass of water."

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet walking through the house, were you?"

She shrugged in response and picked up the remade glass to fill it with water. It was hard for her to look away from his unadorned chest, but if she didn't get water soon she was going to be truly sick. However, once the glass was full and she had taken a few mighty gulps, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was like seeing a car accident. She knew she shouldn't stare, but her eyes couldn't look away from the way his pajama bottoms hung across his hips.

"I thought this was against our contract?" she asked tearing her eyes away and breaking the long silence they had sunk into.

"It is, but it was out of my hands." He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed his own glass. As he filled it up his muscular hips were only mere inches from her. Instinctively, she scooted down the counter to put some space between them. As she moved she could feel a thread of tension building and following her down the empty counter.

"What do you mean it was out of your hands?"

"Well, you did pass out in my arms. What was I supposed to do? Leave you on the club floor?"

"You could have let Ginny take me home."

"Are you kidding? She was just as pissed as you! Potter was taking her home just as I left."

"Oh." She paused not sure what to say to him. Had she really that bad? She had passed out in his arms? So much for not touching! "Thank you," she said awkwardly.

"You're welcome." He set his glass down in the empty sink making it the only object out of place in such a pristine kitchen. "Your things are in the spare room you slept in. I trust you can see yourself out when you're ready."

She watched as he stalked off not sure what to think. Weren't they going to talk about this some more? They had obviously clearly violated their agreement. Did they still have an agreement? Would they continue to do this?

She had so many questions, and yet there he was storming off back to bed as if nothing had ever happened. As if she weren't still standing in his kitchen in the dress she wore the night before.


	10. The Continuation

Hermione had left immediately after being dismissed by Draco. She couldn't well follow him and demand answers about their continued relationship- or fake-ship. Instead, she ran back to the ornate guest room, located her things, and Apparated home before she could have any more awkward confrontations.

The rest of her week was rather boring. Her life had restored itself back to the dull, humdrum lifestyle she was living before she started plotting with Draco. That was until Friday.

It was a fairly normal Friday in her office at the Ministry. She had just finished lunch at her desk and remnants of her meal were scattered all over along with parchment from the case file she had been working on. She didn't even have time to shove everything in a drawer in a faux clean before Draco Malfoy walked in unannounced.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione quickly started chucking what was left over from her lunch into the bin. He didn't needs to see here likes this. After seeing how pristine his whole existence is, she didn't want him to think she was a complete mess. Although, she supposed she was a bit.

"I came by to see what our plans were this evening." He took a seat across from her as attempted to speed up the process of cleaning off her desk. Once she got a few things in order, she gave up and decided to take a seat herself. If he was expecting anything more than her impromptu brushed off desk, he was talking to the wrong girl.

"Plans?" Hermione asked looking at her work calendar. She didn't have anything on her docket with his department. Why would he think they had plans?  
"Yes," he said leaning forward where only she could hear. "Plans with my girlfriend. On a Friday night. You're not going to get weaselbee's attention by staying at home knitting."

Hermione kicked the basket under her desk full of knitting supplies hoping he hadn't actually noticed it. "Right! Right. I thought after last weekend…"  
"We had a deal, as I remember. We've already grabbed young weasel's attention, now I should get to fulfill my end since you cockled it last time."

"Okay," she agreed, delighted he was willing to give things a second chance. She had royally screwed up everything after all. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"How about the ball?"

"What ball?"

"Are you serious, Granger?" He put his hands over his face in mock grief. "You really were going to stay at home knitting, weren't you?"  
"No, I wasn't!" She gave her knitting basket another unconscious kick.

"So you were intending to go to the Ministry ball tonight?"

"Of course I was! I already have the perfect gown!"

"Great. I'm sure it will bring unity to our departments. Or whatever the flyer said. I'll pick you up at seven, but expect to travel my way this time."

With no further planning of their night together and no other details mentioned, Draco left her office to go back to whatever dark corner his department was located in.

As soon as he walked out, Hermione scrambled to find the flyer he had spoke of. She sorted through her rubbish bin pulling out page after page of useless information. Flyer. She needed that flyer!

At last she pulled out the advert for the ball from the bottom of her bin. Pulling off a piece of lettuce, she smoothed out the page and read what she had missed.

A ball was being held for all Ministry employees and their guests in order to bring more harmony to the government and bridge the gaps between the departments. What a novel idea, she thought. Although, they didn't really need to bring them together with a ball.

She didn't even have a proper dress. Bollocks. The dress! She had just told Draco she had one and here she was hours before the event, and no gown. Standing from her desk, Hermione decided she would simply have to take the rest of the afternoon off and find a dress. Already ahead in all her work, it hardly mattered if she took one measly afternoon off.

She'd just nip out to the shops in Diagon Alley, find a dress, and be back in time for the ball. No need to stress herself over work she was already caught up on. So, she grabbed her cloak and headed out. Determined to make Draco's mouth simply drop when he saw her at that ball. Ron. She meant she'd make Ron's mouth drop.

And on second thought, she would take just a few case files with her. Just in case she had some down time over the weekend.


	11. The Ball

**The Ball**

A knock came on Hermione's door promptly at 7pm. Running from her room, she put on her earrings while rushing to the door. She started her apology as she yanked the door open.

"I know, I know. You don't like to wait. I'm try-" He looked gorgeous. Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence.

Although Draco was always somewhat sauve and put together, it was nothing compared to him dressing up for the ball. He was wear a set of emerald green dress robes that practically shined in the light. One would expect him to pick nothing but jet black like the night, but no. Instead, he went for the more elegant green. And it was an amazing choice.

Not only did the green suit his complexion, but it practically made them look like a matching set. Hermione had chosen a silver gown that sparkled as she moved. It was backless and clung in all the right places as it draped from her shoulders to the floor.

"Just let me grab my shoes and handbag," she said, leaving him standing against her doorway before she could say something more embarrassing.

"We might as well chuck the contract," he said from the door. "We seem to break every rule."

"I told you, I'm almost ready!" Hermione returned to her living room with a shoe in one hand while frantically looking for her clutch. Stepping into her second shoe, she snatched up the clutch off the couch and proclaimed, "See! I'm ready!"

Draco picked up her wand off the coffee table. "Aren't you forgetting this?"

"I was going to grab it on the way out," she lied breezily, taking it from his hand. He smiled cockily. He knew how much he was getting to her.

"Whatever you say," he said with a bit of a grin. "Are you ready to go then?" Draco walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "You might want to latch that by the way. We're traveling the right way this time."

"I would hardly call it the right way. It's just the wizards' way." After latching the door, Hermione joined Draco by her small fireplace. He produced a small bag from his pocket and pour a gritty powder in Hermione's hand. "I do have my own Floo Powder, you know. I don't always travel by car."

"I wasn't sure. You seem to do everything as they did in the dark ages." Pocketing the bag, Draco offered her his arm. "Ready?" he asked.

She looped her arm through his. "As I'll ever be."

They stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted their destination.

The main floor of the Ministry of Magic had transformed into a beautiful ballroom for the evening. The normal business atmosphere was gone and then entire floor was light with warm, golden lighting emitting from small balls of light that were suspended in the air. Who needed paper Chinese lanterns when you had magic?

Hermione and Draco sprang through the fire entrance arm and arm as other couples around them did the same. Hermione was absolutely breath taken by the changes of her normal workplace. A large golden fountain had been brought in and was pulsating water along time with the music, and there was an elegant buffet table set up with almost any cuisine one could possibly want on the edge of the dance floor.

But it was the dance floor that had to be the most amazing. What seemed like every witch and wizard she worked with filled the room in their very best attire. Dresses and dress robes swirled together as people laughed and danced across the gold, sparkling floor. It nearly looked like a dream.

"Come on, Granger, stop gaping." Draco snapped her out of the stupor she had over the ballroom and led her to one of the grand tables set up near the food.

She took a seat in one of the plush, cushioned chairs and kindly asked Draco to get her a drink from the bar.

"Fine," he said. "But no alcohol."

She wouldn't dream of it after what happened last weekend, but she resented him treating her like a child. "I can handle a glass of wine." She looked at him pointedly and he stalked off.

Sitting alone, she watched as familiar faces and strangers alike passed by her table. There were people everywhere eating, dancing, and socializing. Hermione didn't realize there were so many of them that worked for the Ministry. Maybe that was because she hardly ever made it out of her own office. It was good to be out among everyone a get a good perspective on all the people she actually works with.

Someone sat a glass of wine on the table and took the seat next to her. Hermione turned to tell Draco thank you, but soon realized it was not the brooding blonde who had taken a seat with her.

Instead, she peered into the calming blue eyes of Ron Weasley.

"Before you say anything," he said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have picked a fight with you the other night. I was a bloody git. It's none of my business who you date. I don't know what came over me." Hermione stared without saying a word. This was more than she could have ever dreamed. Not had Ron had a jealous fit over her, but he was actually apologizing for it. Could this be real? "Look," he went on moving the wine glass toward her. "I got your favorite, chardonnay, to make it up to you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" she said. Although, her favorite was actually merlot. Details.

Ron sighed with relief. As if there was any doubt she wasn't going to offer her forgiveness. She always had in the past. Why wouldn't she now?

Hermione smiled as she took a sip of the wine and set it back down. It was hard to keep the smile after the drink. She really did prefer merlot.

A hand sat another glass next to her and she looked up to see Draco had returned.

"Oh right," Ron said darkly. "Of course you brought him."

"Or I brought her," Draco retorted. "Either way."

Were they going to fight again? Was Hermione going to be caught in the middle once more? Ron had just apologized for the last incident. He wouldn't start another now, would he?

Ron stood. "Hermione, save me a dance," he said looking down at her. Then his head snapped up and he gave curt nod. "Malfoy."

"Weasley." Draco returned the nod as if they had some unspoken understanding. A gentleman's code over how they would behave from now on. Or for the moment anyhow.

Hermione reached over and gripped the glass of merlot and took a satisfying drink. Oh merlot, dark and seedy just like she liked it. It was thoughtful of Ron to bring her a drink, but she couldn't see herself drinking a white wine. She couldn't stand the taste of light wines.

They continued to people watch for a while, until finally Hermione became fed up with sitting around. She did not spend so many Galleons on this dress to sit on the sidelines and wallflower. "Let's dance," she said, standing.

She assumed she would have to drag him to dance floor or go by herself, but he surprised her by standing and saying, "All you had to do was ask."

Their scheme was going so good they blended in with all the real couples seamlessly. The way he danced so close to her and his eyes bore into hers. Hermione felt as if she was in a trance. Like she was Cinderella enjoying the ball with her prince. And like Cinderella, she was almost sad when it came to an end.

Ron came up to them and tapped Draco politely on the shoulder to ask Hermione to dance. Without saying a word or even making the slightest facial expression, Draco let go of her waist and allowed Ron to cut in.

She laid her head on Ron's broad shoulder and swayed as she watched Draco walk away.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"  
"Why are you dating him? I know I told you it's none of my business, but I'm trying to understand."

Hermione lifted her head to look into his eyes as they spoke. "I'm not sure it's something I can explain."

"Try."

"He's just- I don't know. Kind. He's different now. He does things I ask and remembers things I like."

She could feel Ron stiffen as she spoke. "I see."

There was really nothing more to say. So she laid her head back down and swayed with him until the end of the song.

"Care for another dance?" he asked her as the melody wound down and came to an end.

"No, I should go find Draco." It was lovely dancing with Ron. And she was proud of the way he carried himself. He was showing her he could change by not arguing or trying to start anything with petty comments.

However, she was getting rather tired and she needed to find Draco to ask about going home. Should they leave together? Would they go back to one place and then split off? Or is it possible he'd found another girl to take home? Surely if he had he would at least take Hermione home first to continue their ruse.

She realized she needed to find him before he went home with someone else. No could see them leave with other people. Then their fake-ship would be seen straight through, or in the least people would think they were on the rocks.

At last, she found him sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender. For as many comments he made at about her staying home and not socializing, she could give just as many about how secluded he was. In a room full of his peers, he had still found a dark corner and a single stranger to chat with.

"Ready to go?" she asked walking up next to him. She leaned in closer. "We should probably leave together so people won't get the wrong idea."

He agreed and set down a tip for the bartender. Proffering his arm once more, he walked her back to the line of fireplaces.

"Let's go back to my place," he whispered in her ear as they waited for a vacant portal to leave. "And then you can go home from there. None will be the wiser."

She smiled at him as if he had whispered something more charming. Their plan was going perfectly.


	12. The Incident

**The Incident**

Hermione stepped out the furnace and back into the darkened house she had briefly visited the weekend before. As they walked into sitting room, Draco dropped her arm and immediately shrugged into a comfort that could only be brought on by being home, surrounded in the familiar.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked as he made his way to an elegant drink car sat along with wall. Hermione had barely noticed it before thinking it was only for show, but realized quickly that it was well used as Draco expertly started mixing together some cocktails. She was surprised he was offering her a drink at all as the plan had been that once they left the party together she would go promptly home.

She took a seat on a stool at his kitchen island. "I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt." It was late, but it was a Friday night after all. What did she really to do that she needed to go home for? She could enjoy a nice night cap and then hurry one home before the carriage turned into a pumpkin and her dress to rags, she rationed.

Draco poured her a drink from a shaker and then walked to the bar to hand it to her. He enjoyed making a fine drink, and hardly got the chance to show off his skills. He couldn't help but be proud when she smiled after taking a sip.

"I think you've got a knack for this," she told him. The fabric from her silver dress shimmered in the dim light as she crossed her legs. "So you didn't find a girl to hook up with tonight, or am I going to be rushed out of here as soon as she gets here?" Draco continued his smooth movements with the drink glass and then poured his own glass full. He stared at her amused by her boldness. Not many women would come right out and blatantly accept his life as a playboy, but she seemed to think nothing of it. Was she so nonchalant because of their agreement or because she knew he wasn't expecting anyone else?

He remained silent for a moment, taking a drink and smirking. Oh, that irreverent smirk of his. "No, it's just me and you," he finally admitted. "I did try talking to one of the Patil twins. I don't really remember which one. But she just wouldn't shut up. It wasn't worth it, really."

"I see. I'm a nice second. Good for you." She raised her glass in a toast.

"Yes, lucky me getting bring home Granger when begging to be with another man," Draco deadpanned. He gave his own raised glass toast and then downed the rest of his drink.

"But the other man didn't get to bring me home," she said brashly. Who was she becoming? Hermione hadn't flirted in so long, she could barely keep up. Were they even flirting? Or was all this a game? She couldn't be sure.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment and opened his mouth to reply, but she didn't get to hear his follow up as her clumsy hands chose that moment to fail her and let her drink glass slip. Once again, crystal crashed to the floor and shattered into a million pieces across the tile.

Without thinking, Hermione dropped down from the bar stool and began to pick up the pieces of the glass by hand. "Shit," she cursed. "I'm always doing this kind of thing. I'm so sorry. I'm such a kl-" The pieces picked themselves up, flying out of her hand, and returned to being a complete cylinder once more.

She stood, her cheeks burning at her second embarrassing mistake. "I guess with being a klutz, I'm not a proper witch either." Draco stood before her, wand in hand having cleared a mess for her once more. They were mere inches apart now that she was standing. In her heels Hermione was so close that all she would have to do is tip her hand and their lips could meet.

"Well, what's a witch without her wand?" he said, his voice dark, quiet.

Hermione tilted her head up and she felt like she was being sucked in. He slowly closed the gap between them, and soon his mouth was on hers. The first kiss was soft and tender, but soon became more rushed and demanding. His arms snaked around her waist as his hands brushed along the hem of her backless dress threatening to dip even lower.

She couldn't help thrusting her hands through his hair as their kiss deepened. She wanted to feel him. All of him. So much so that she was more than pleased when she felt his tongue brush along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Of course, she obliged, tasting the alcohol from his recent cocktail.

Before she knew it his hands were moving up to the back of her dress, his hand located the clasp, and her dress was falling around her. Her dress pooled beneath her feet and the shiny material looked like she was standing in a silvery cloud in nothing but her underwear and heels.

Draco looked down at her for a beat and then resumed their kiss, grabbing hold of her lace clad bottom, and hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels bit into the back of his legs. The pain only fueled his fire more as he sat her down on the counter ready to ravish her.

Suddenly, Hermione broke their kiss and looked down at him panting. "I can't," she said. "I can't do this."

"But Hermione-"  
"I can't"

She hopped off the counter and bent down to grab her dress.

"I just can't," she repeated. She slipped on her dress and clasped it once more, then made her way to the fireplace. Without giving Draco time to say another word, she was gone.


	13. The Chase

**The Chase**

Hermione ran into her living room and threw her clutch and wand on the couch. What was she thinking? She was ready to have sex with him! With Draco Malfoy! If there was one thing in their contract she should abide by, it was definitely that one. He had even admitted to trying to bring someone else home instead of her. Wasn't that enough proof to the way he is?  
She barely even had time to think these things as someone crashed through the fireplace trailing her. "Hermione, wait," Draco said as he walked in behind her.

"I told you, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you just admitted to trying to bring home one of the Patil sisters, for one!"

"We were just kidding! I didn't even talk to one of them. I wasn't going to bring home someone else from a work function. Give me some credit."

"I don't know what else to think," she said facing him with her arms crossed. "Wasn't that the whole point of this? So you could bring someone else home?"

"Maybe it was at first." He stepped toward her with his palms out. "But there hasn't been anyone else. Not when I ran into you at that bar, not when we went to the club, and not tonight either. I've just been running 'round with you."

Hermione stood there incredulous. She could hardly believe there had been no other girls. This was Draco Malfoy, and he was no saint.

"Really," he continued. "You've been messing with my mind. Those small, tight dresses you wear…" Letting his sentence fall incomplete, Draco took a step toward her. His eyes had darkened and Hermione could practically see the sinful thoughts going on inside his mind.

Licking her suddenly parched lips she said,"Maybe I've been wearing them for you." It was half true. She had picked the silver gown with him in mind figuring silver would go with anything he wore and the backless bit would really get him.

"So, maybe we throw out the amendments to the contract," he suggested taking another step forward, slowly closing the space between them.

"Maybe we make a different contract," she countered. What was she doing? Hadn't she just put a stop to this before things went too far? And here she was dragging herself back into it.

"I like how you think," he said. He took the final step and their bodies were almost flush against each other once more. "What kind of contract did you have in mind?"

"One with a few...different rules. For safety."

"Safety? You mean like for this?" He forced her back against the wall and raised her hands above her head in one swift motion. He held her wrist in his grip like shackles against the wall and she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Were they really doing this? Everything hinged on her reaction. She could end it all now, or take the plunge.

"Exactly like that," she said boldly. The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips captured hers and he pushed her further against wall. There was something terrifying, yet exhilarating about what they were doing.

Hermione didn't have time to over-think. Suddenly, all her instincts were being driven by emotion instead of logic. She tried to pull her wrists free so she could wrap her arms around his neck as he kissed her, but found that his grip held firmed when she struggled. Her throat let loose a little whine as she realized there was no way he was letting her free.

Draco broke their kiss. "Oh no, you're mine now, Granger." He let go of her arms and lifted her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"What are you doing?" She kicked her heels in her floor-length ball gown laughing at the ridiculousness.

He started to take her down the hall looking for the bedroom. "That one," she said catching on quickly. The mood had switched from intense to light, but they could still feel the sexual tension igniting the air like an electrical charge.

Upon entering the room, he set her on the bed and removed his robes. Hermione couldn't wait to feel his muscular chest under her hands. It had been so long since she had been with someone, and this wasn't just anyone. There was a sense of danger to sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Like eating forbidden fruit.

After a moment, he was on her again. This time hovering over her in her bed. Draco paused over her for a moment, their faces mere inches from one another. He was giving her another chance to say no. She could run away. She could stop everything. But like Eve with the forbidden fruit in Eden, she couldn't help herself.

Hermione closed the few inches between them and set the ball in motion. He was quick to respond, probing her mouth and moving his hands. Before she knew it, the clasp to her dress and been unsnapped and he was pulling the smooth fabric down her body in one swift movement. She kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around his continuing their kiss.

Hands roamed all over. The muscles throughout his chest and back were every bit as smooth as they looked. Draco unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands and his mouth moved from hers down to her neck.

The sensations set her body on fire. She needed him so bad, and it felt like he needed her the same. His mouth reached her breast and she let out a moan. She could barely take it.

Barely able to focus, her hands made their way down to his hips. Caressing the new found muscles there, she dipped her hands below the only fabric that remained. His mouth returned to her lips and his hands began to mirror hers.

All that lay between his hand and her was a thin amount of lace. Tracing the line of the material, she silently begged him to remove them. As if reading her mind, he slowly pulled them down. Draco gave her a devilish grin before he slipped a single finger in.

Hermione moaned. It was like her body had been taken over. She no longer had control of the sounds or movements. She threw her hands back and grasped at the head board as his hand moved in and out of her.

"Please," she whimpered.

It didn't take much for him to oblige. He removed his own underwear as Hermione laid there in agony, but quickly returned on top of her, His hands holding himself up on either side of her, he gave another small pause. A chance for her to change her mind, to back out. But it was far too late for either of them. They needed each other like plants need water.

He plunged into her and she cried out. It was everything she had been wanting. He filled her almost completely and with every thrust she could feel herself on the brink of ecstasy.

Her hands continued to claw at the wooden headboard and as she pushed against the wood, it began to make rhythmic thumps in time with the thrust. They were in syncopathic motion until suddenly he bent down and bit into her collar at the very base of her neck.

Hermione cried out at the sensation. Sudden pain mixing with orgasm sent her over the edge. She screamed and let go of everything with Draco following soon after.

He gave a final thrust and his entire body relaxed. His arms giving out, he rolled over to lay next to her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Looking up at him, his completely relaxed features with his eyes closed, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done.

_Sorry, it's been a couple of days. I'm still on the road trip and we just spent a couple days at Disney, so I'm beat! _


	14. The After

**The After**

Hermione woke with a start and quickly realized she was not alone. Flashes from the night before raced through her head as she surveyed her current situation. Her arm was wrapped around Draco's waist, but he still seemed to be asleep despite her sudden alert tension.

What should she do now? He didn't really seemed like a cuddler. Even sleeping his jaw was still set in a firm line as if chiseled out of stone in a permanent smirk. Should she leave her arm there? Should she get up and go about her day? Go back to sleep and pretend she hadn't noticed?

He started to stir, so without thinking she shut her eyes and feigned sleep. Draco smiled down at her and then stretched. Her arm fell of its own accord as he moved to her silent relief.

Carefully, Draco pulled back the blankets and got of the bed trying not to wake Hermione. The rustle of clothes could be heard as he got dressed, but Hermione continued to lay there attempting to breathe evenly as if she were asleep. What was she to do now? She didn't want to have an awkward morning after talk. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Glad our entire contract went to shit, thanks for the shag?'

Once he was dressed, Draco bent over her bare back and tried to shake her awake. He gave her a gentle nudge and all of her sense seized. No, she definitely didn't want to have that chat.

"Hermione," he said lightly moving her. Her eyes refused to open. She would not have this conversation. Especially while vulnerable and nude. "I have to go." He called her name a few more times before walking out of the room. Not daring to move, she laid there stiff as a board still breathing lightly as if asleep.

Heavy footfalls indicated he had re-entered the room, and she was glad she hadn't immediately gotten up. There was the soft scratching of a quill on parchment and then a few seconds later he was gone. A loud pop came from the living room and this time she knew for sure he had left.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, her lungs heaved a great sigh as she pulled the push cushion over her head in frustration. The smell of Draco was everywhere as she realized she had just tried to stamp out the memories of last night with the very pillow he'd slept on.

…

Eventually, Hermione got up for the day stripping her bedspread to be washed first thing. Second, was a much needed shower. She needed to wash away the smells and thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't until coming back into her room for a fresh change of close that Hermione remembered Draco had been writing something earlier.

There was a small scrap of paper on her nightstand with a neat scrawl across it pinned under a used quill.

**Le Vin 8pm -D**

The large letter D took up half the page staring her in the face. Did she have a date? Were they really together now? Or was everything still a ruse?

She would have to set him straight. If they were to continue their plan, there was no way he was getting extra on the side. They would need to set out new rules. No sex being number one. Again. Hermione sighed and replaced the note on her end table.

Moving toward the closet, she decided she should probably dress a little less risque than she had been if she was going to set Draco straight about their relationship. No more short dresses. Nothing tight fit. Although, Le Vin sounded like it may be upscale enough that she shouldn't go to casual.

The dress she decided on was classic. A solid black a-line skirt with a collar that reached her neck, covering any cleavage, but leaving her shoulders bare. It was tasteful, but not suggestive. She'd like to see him come on to her in that.

By a quarter to 8, Hermione was ready to put her new outfit to the test. Exiting the cab outside of Le Vin, for a moment Hermione thought Draco had actually invited her to a muggle restaurant. A cab was able to take her to the location, and she could clearly see the restaurant ahead of her. Although, her small hopes were dashed when she saw the quizzical look her driver was giving her as well as the way everyone on the street kept passing by as if the lavishly looming restaurant wasn't there.

Wizards. It was as if they thought food and entertainment did not exist outside of the community. Nevertheless, she went inside and was promptly escorted to Draco who was already waiting at their table.

She had been right about the dress. Le Vin was the store of five star restaurant that deserved formal wear. Although she was a burger and chips girl herself, she could get used to eating at a place with such high class.

The light in the room was low and the ambiance was a beautiful contemporary French theme. Hermione felt as if she could almost see the Eiffel Tower, but instead saw Draco. He stood as she took her seat and was she was seated joined her. "I see that you made it," he said. "I wasn't sure if you took a car that it would get you here."

"Of course I took a car," she said laying her napkin across her lap and opening the menu as if she had dinner with Draco Malfoy every day.

"Like I said, I'm glad it was able to find the place." His face was smug, taunting her over her muggle travel.

"Did you bring me here to make fun of the way I travel, or are we going to eat?"

"Actually, I asked you to come here so we could talk… about our agreement."

Laying down her menu she sighed, "I knew you would want to discuss that." As she took a deep breath, she steeled herself to continue. "It's not happening again. I'm not going to continue to sleep with you and last night was a mistake. If we are to continue anything, there will be no more mistakes."

Draco listened politely. "A mistake?"

"Yes," she said pointedly. Despite the grandeur of the place, Hermione had no problem telling him off in public. "It was a mistake and is not to be repeated. I will not sit back and let you pick up other women and have me. I won't."

"And if I'm not seeing anyone else?"

"Still no. You know I'm in love with Ron. That's what the whole point was! So we can continue to pretend to date or not date at all." She wasn't sure about what she was saything. That was how the whole plan had started. Her love for Ron and her need to win him back had put her in this situation, but had things changed? Did she even still want Ron? Clearly, the plan had not worked yet, so was it worth it to keep doing this dance with Draco?

"Fine. I'll continue to help you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" she asked licking her suddenly parched lips.

He leaned across the table toward her, and she came closer to hear the new catch. "You can't fall in love with me," he said and then smirked.

Hermione laughed and sat back in her seat. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. If we are to continue this dating thing, I'm obviously going to continue trying to sleep with you. And when I set my mind on something, I get it. So do me a favor, and don't fall in love with me."

"Well, someone is a bit cocky."

"Of you've seen nothing yet." He grinned wickedly as she picked up her menu to block his stare. "Besides, I know you want me too. I could tell by last night."  
"We're not talking about last night," she said over the menu.

"Whatever. Just know that I will have you moaning in my bed by the end of the month."

"Will not!"

"Oh, I will. We're attracted to each other. It can't be stopped."

"And what about Ron?" Once again she set down the menu and gave him a fixed stare. He couldn't possibly be serious about all this. Did he really think that just because they had a physical attraction she was going to stop her entire plan to be with him? Fat chance! What did she even know about him other than he had a deliciously evil smile and abs that went on for day. No, focus. There was more to a relationship than attraction.

"What about him? You're going to be mine by the end of the month anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly and picked up his water glass taking a casual sip.

"We'll see about that."  
"Do I hear a wager?"

"What kind of a wager?" she asked skeptically.

"You sleep with me again by the end of the month, we quit the plan and you have to wear a maid outfit for me."

"A maid outfit?" she asked incredulously raising an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"In public," he added.

"Okay, but if you're wrong and I don't sleep with you- which I won't- you have to continue to help me carry out the plan as well as show up to work one day in nothing, but your smallest boxer briefs."

Draco gave her another one of his sinister grins. One that said this was not a bet she should make. And then he raised his glass in a toast. "You're on."

Clinking her glass against his, she mirrored his expression. "Oh no, you're on."


	15. The Bet

What had she gotten herself into now? All because some stupid magazine called her homely and frumpy. Now, not only was she wrapped up in a plan to get her first love back, but she was also going along with a stupid bet to resist all charms and sexual tension from Draco. Well, what would **Witch Weekly** think of her life now?

The rest of Hermione's evening with Draco had gone smoothly. In fact, she was pleasantly surprised with the ease in which she was able to talk to him. They chatted about work as they ate, he signed the bill, and then they went their separate ways. It was a little shocking he didn't try to go home with her after all the boasting he did about being able to get her into bed.

Instead, she went home and fed her cat then went to bed like a normal Saturday night at home. It wasn't until the next day that she realized what she was getting herself into.

A knock came at her door and to her astonishment it wasn't Mrs. Robinson down the hall asking for another cup of cat food. The woman down the hall was elderly and frail, so Hermione usually ended up filling a gallon size bag and handing it over wishing Mrs. Robinson the best of luck with her feline friends.

Instead, it was Draco- who was kind enough to use the door. She did like that about him. That he didn't always pop through the hearth like most wizards. It probably took a lot for him to Apparate somewhere outside and then kindly knock like a muggle.

"Okay, I've got two of these things and I'm going to assume you know how to make them work," he said smoothly. Draco held up two DVD cases leaving Hermione speechless.

"Excuse?" said a stunned Hermione as she stepped back from the door to let Draco in.

"And if you have any popcorn, I would love some." That was the Draco she knew. The cocky guy strolling over to her couch demanding to be fed. Way more like him than the soft movie watching guy who had brought her **The Princess Bride**.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still skeptical. Was this part of his plan? To come over unannounced and seduce her? Seduce her with movies? Looking down at the cases in her hands, she still couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I came over to watch one of those things. I assumed you'd know how they worked. Your a smart witch, I'm sure you can figure out what to do to make the movie work."

"You want to watch a movie?"

"That is why I'm sitting on your couch wasting my precious evening isn't it?"  
"I suppose," she said arching an eyebrow and removing the disc from its case. She placed it in her DVD player and walked to her small kitchen to find some popcorn. "Draco, do you even know what a movie is?"

"Of course I do Granger. How else do you think I found those things."

Hermione grabbed a bag of popcorn from her cabinet and pointed her wand at it. Within seconds the bag was fully popped and the salty butter scent filled the air. After pouring the greasy kernels into a bowl, she walked back over couch and took a seat on the end opposite of Draco.

"I'm not going to bite, Granger. That is unless you want me to." He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a pointed stare full of elicit suggestions. In return, Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back after starting the movie.

To her surprise, Hermione found herself enjoying watching the film with Draco. Apparently, he had never seen **The Princess Bride **before and she loved his reactions as the story progressed.

"You know, going through the fire swamp would be a whole lot easier if they were wizards," he remarked.

"Every muggle movie could be made easier if they were wizards."

"But honestly, if they had wands they wouldn't even worry about RUSs."

"True. You could shrink them into tiny mice." A meow came from Hermione's bedroom. It's like Crookshanks knew she had said the m word.

"Or you could just blast them into oblivion, but whatever."

They continued to make jokes about how they could solve all the movie's problems by having magic, and Hermione found herself relaxing into her seat curling her feet up into the space between them. The whole night was actually enjoyable. Once the movie was over, she was almost disappointed to see him go. Almost.

As the credits rolled, they looked at one another in the new silence. "So, I should be going. We both have to work tomorrow."

Draco stood from the couch and stretched. As he did, his shirt rose exposing the skin of his abdomen and the pale patch of hair just below his navel. Hermione caught herself staring and quickly looked away before he could notice.

"Let me just grab your movie," she said trying to find something to do. Something to distract herself from thoughts of him and the sleepy look he was giving her.

"Keep 'em," he told her shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't have anything to make them work anyway."

"It's just a DVD player. It's not anything crazy, really."  
"I know, but I'm not very good with the muggle products. So don't worry about it."

"Okay," she relented.

The room grew silent once again, and suddenly the air felt awkward and tense. Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to say goodbye to him. They were pretend dating, and they had slept together. Yet, somehow all of this felt more intimate. Did she kiss him goodbye? Or give him a hug?

"You don't have to use the door," she said finally.

"Great. Because it's a lot easier to Apparate in here without being noticed."

"Yeah, I figured."

Silence again.

"Right," he said finally breaking the tension between them. "See you then." And with a large crack he was gone.

Hermione silently cursed herself. She should have done something. They had such a lovely evening and then here she was too chicken to even treat him like a friend. Friends hug right? But to friends kiss passionately before the other leaves? Because that was what she had really wanted to do.

_Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! I love all of your suggestions so keep them coming! x_


	16. The Date

The next morning Hermione was shocked to find a single red rose on her desk at work. There was no note with it, but the deep red color gave her a clue to who it could be from. Only one man made shades that dark look good. Everything with him was dark and sensual, just like a single, blood red rose.

She twirled the rough stem through her fingers lost in thought until she realized she wasn't alone. Harry was standing over her desk staring at her.

"Who's the rose from?"

Setting the delicate flower back down, Hermione tried to busy herself and pretend she hadn't just been fixated on the gift. "Oh you know," she paused, thinking about lying then realized she didn't have to. She was suppose to be dating Draco. It wasn't a secret. In fact, she was supposed to encourage the knowledge so it would get back to Ron. "Draco left it for me."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, staring down the rose. "So you were being serious about all this?"

"Completely."

Setting down the paperwork he had in his hand, Harry leaned in a little closer. "You can't be serious. What about Ron?"

"What about him? We broke up ages ago."

"That's true. But I still don't think this is a good idea, Hermione?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's Draco Malfoy! What other reason is there. Think of our time at school with him. All the names he called you. And now-what?-you're just going to date him?"

Hermione huffed, bristling at the sound of someone trying to tell her what to do. "Listen here, Harry. I date who I went, when I want. Besides, it's not like he's running around yelling 'mudblood' now. We were twelve! Kids can be cruel, but they learn- and he has. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to be doing." The pages on her desk rustled as she tried to put them into some sort of order. As she looked down at the papers, she realized she had just taken them out of organization after being distracted by Harry.

"Okay then," Harry said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Silently, she hoped so too.

…

As the week went on, Hermione continued to find a single red rose on her desk every day. By Friday, she had an entire vase full- nearly half a dozen. Every time Harry came by her office to say hello, he would give her filling vase a fixed stare, but was wise not to mention it. The one time Ron came to see her, he nearly had a conniption.

"But you don't even like roses!" he bellowed after she told him Draco had been giving them to her.

"It's the thought that counts, Ronald."

He stormed out without finishing the conversation.

After lunch on Friday, Hermione finally got her last rose to complete the half dozen. She had just come back from eating in the Ministry's cafeteria when she realized her office chair was already occupied. Draco sat there smugly, holding her last rose.

"I'm glad to see you've been keeping them." He gestured to the vase she had filled with the flowers he'd left her.

"Why wouldn't I? They're lovely."

He smirked and leaned forward in her chair, placing the final rose on the desk. "Have dinner with me tonight," he said.

"I like that you assume I don't have plans tonight."

"I assume the girl with a knitting basket under her desk has some free time, yes."

Hermione placed her hands on the desk leaning toward his slightly, sinful glare. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to get into my knickers."

She was trying to be playful, but Draco's reaction startled her. His eyes grew wide and instead of coming back with some naturally slick remark he started to stumble over his words. "Shit!" Hermione banged her fist on the desk. "That is what this is about, isn't it!"

Draco regained his smooth composure, sitting back as if he were at his own desk. "Well, that is the bet," he told her matter of factly.

"Shit," she said again.

"It doesn't mean you have to skip dinner tonight. You still have to eat."

"Like hell I do."

"Come on, Granger, we're supposed to be dating anyway. I promise to keep my hands off your precious knickers... tonight."

He was right. She didn't have any plans and she supposed to be seen out and about with him. But how could she trust that he wouldn't try anything? It wouldn't really matter as long as she didn't fall for it. Which she wouldn't. She was doing all of this to get Ron, remember? So steering clear of any more of Draco's advances should be easy.

"Fine," she consented. "Pick me up at 7pm, and no sea food."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Draco said getting up from her seat. "You have my word."

Watching him wink at her as he walked out of her office, she knew she would need more than a verbal promise. Hermione picked up the final rose and rolled it between her forefinger and thumb. Sighing at last, she put it along with the others to sit in the vase that would stare at her until time for her date.

_Sorry it's been a while. I got sick and have been sitting here in a Dexter marathon on Netflix. I tried to write some stuff while on NyQuil and found out that's a bad idea._


	17. The Restaurant

Later that evening, Hermione met Draco at yet another outrageously fancy restaurant. This time, the venue was located on the top floor of an also ridiculously expensive hotel in downtown London. The view was amazing, but the whole thing felt lackluster for her after her earlier realization. She was seemingly unimpressed by the grandeur know that Draco was merely trying to impress her to get into her pants.

There was another half dozen roses waiting at her seat, and she eyed them with disdain. Although, even she couldn't deny the view of London lit up at night was breath taking. No matter what the circumstances, nothing could spoil that view

"Thank you for the roses," she said as she sat down next to the panoramic window. It may all be part of a trick to get her into bed, but Hermione was never one to be rude.

Flipping open the menu, she was happy to see the food options were Italian. Pasta was one of her favorites, but there was no way in hell she was going to tell him that. She needed to keep has demur as possible. As far as he was concerned, she was going to be a total ice princess.

"I picked Italian," he said. "I hope that's to your liking."

All she did was give a nod. Ice. Princess. After picking out what she wanted to eat, she continued to stare at the window and take in the view. See him try to woo her when she wouldn't even look at him.

"Alright," he said after her completely ignoring his tries at conversations for a solid 20 minutes. "I get it. You're mad at me for playing the game. And you have to admit that I was winning."  
Her head snapped back to look into his deep grey eyes. "This is just a game to you?" she asked sharply.

"Well, it is a bet. Usually that does intel some sort of game, yes."

"If you think this is a game, then you are losing horribly."

"I don't think so, Granger. I saw the vase you kept. I've gotten to you at least a little."

"You're impossible! Just because I don't throw away some ruddy flowers does not mean I'm ready to hop into bed to you!"

"Not yet, anyway."

Hermione fumed. She had tried so hard to ignore him and any of his advances, and here she was playing right along into his little games.

"Not ever."

"You mean, not again."

"You're infuriating!" Palms resting on the table, she was near standing to yell at him.

"You're-"

They were interrupted by a waiter. It was great timing because Hermione needed a moment to collect herself. She was supposed to be composed after all. Taking a few deep breaths- in, out, in, out- until she heard Draco order.

"I'll have the angel hair with shrimp and extra scallions."

Her glare at him could have cut steel. What an arse.

Without losing her grip, she managed to order and hand off her menu to the bystander waiter.

He smirked. "Why shouldn't I have seafood just because you don't like it."

She smirked right back. "Maybe I'm allergic to it and you have no chance of touching me once you eat that."

The look on his face confirmed that she had outwitted him. Although, she wasn't allergic any food that she knew of, Hermione couldn't resist the jab.

Quickly, Draco tried to regain his composure. "That's too bad," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I really wanted to win this bet, but I guess if I don't it means I don't have to sleep with you."

"Like you don't want to. You'd sleep with wallpaper if it had a hole big enough."

"It would still probably be a better shag than being with you again." His words stung. Although Hermione had promised herself their last night together would be their last, she still could reconcile her feelings over his words. Had that night really been that bad? Or was this just another ploy in his game? A new tactic to get through to her and wile his way under her sheets. She would not take the bait. Or would she?

"You act like you don't want me, Draco Malfoy, but you do. I can see it. And I can make you want me worse than you've ever wanted any other girl, so don't try me. I know you want me just as bad as-" Hermione froze.

"As what? As you want me? Because that's obvious, Granger."

A crimson flush ran across her cheeks. "Oh no, I think it's you who wants me."

"And why would you say that?"

"Why else would you be trying so hard?"

"I'm just trying to win a bet. I'm not trying at all, really."

"Want to get a room?" she asked, a brilliant idea popping into her head. She's show him just who he was dealing with.

His eyebrows rose in question unable to tell if she was serious. Hermione laid down her unfolded napkin on the table and got up leaving him staring at the expanse of her leg where her dress ended mid-thigh.

Without a word, Draco followed her out of the restaurant without giving their upcoming order a second though. He laid some money on the table and was quick to make his way to the lifts with Hermione.

"Well, that was easy," he said as the lift doors closed. "All I had to do was light a little fire in you and you changed your tune."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. Yes, his backhanded charms was what brought her running. "Something about a good row just gets me," she said leaning toward him in the small elevator. He leaned in for a kiss and she backed away. "Not yet. I want to wait until we're in the room."

Draco gave her a satisfactory smile, placing his hand at the small of her back. The doors opened and he guided her out to the lobby so they could check in for a room.

While he talked with the front desk, Hermione placed her hand in his back pocket and smiled at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if she normally groped her dates in the middle of a crowded hotel. The anticipatory anxiety was raging through his body. His hand rhythmically slapping a quill against the counter waiting for the concierge to hurry. He was fidgeting, and that was fabulous. Her hand gave his firm back side a squeeze and she stifled a giggle as he jumped while signing his name.

Throwing the quill down and taking the room key, Draco grabbed her hand to pull her down the hall to their room. His whole body was bursting with frustration and he thought he was about to lose and lay her down on the lobby's couch and have her right there.

The door slammed behind them and Draco turned on her pressing her against the wall. "I thought that woman was never going to shut up and give him the key."

"Me either," she said, giving him hooded eyes. "You know what else?" Her hand ran up his chest and she placed a light kiss on his neck.

"What?" He asked, leaning in ready to devour her supple lips.

"I told you you wanted me more than other girls. It's not just a bet." Hermione smiled taking her hands off him. With a loud crack she was gone and Draco was left with nothing but a dumbfounded look and the bill.

/

Hermione popped into the foyer of her building outside the mailboxes. She couldn't just pop into her own flat with how many wards were on it, so for some reason she thought the foyer would never be a problem. She hadn't really thought that through though as she realized her neighbors cat was sitting right by the stairs watching her every move. It's a good thing it was only the cat though because if her neighbor had seen she was likely to give the woman a heart attack, and lord knows that woman was too old to survive one.

Giving a sigh, she rested against the mail slots thinking of her evening. She couldn't believe the bold move she had made. But if he was going to act like a complete arse around her, why wouldn't she give it right back to him? The more troubling thought about her move- though a great move it was- was she might have proved he had feelings for her. Draco Malfoy had feelings for her? She rolled the thought around and couldn't quite get a taste for it. Wanting to sleep with her was one thing, but actually wanting her was another. However, if he continued to play out their bet the way he was, there was no way she would ever give into him.

Pushing herself off the boxes to go upstairs, Hermione felt a velveteen brush against her skin. She looked down at what she had put her hand on and realized that it had been sticking out of her own box. There in her mailbox lay a single red rose.

Damn him.


	18. The Roses

The roses kept coming every day. A single thorn clad stem ending in blood red silken petals laying on her desk for all the world to see. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be annoyed by Draco's persistent attempts to sway her, or comforted by the fact that every morning there was always one there waiting.

Sometimes Draco would stop by her office just prop his feet up on her desk and remind her that despite her little stunt, she will cave eventually. But more often than not it was the roses that were her daily reminder.

Until one day came the lily.

One morning during the middle of the month, Hermione Granger stepped into her office to find not one flower waiting, but two. Picking up the lily she noted the vast difference between the two. Where one was smooth and free of the thorns the other was practically begging for her to prick her finger. One so dark some days it almost appeared to be black, the other nearly sheer in its stark whiteness.

The alabaster lily stuck out among the sea of roses as she placed it in the vase. She couldn't hold back her smile at the new addition. Draco must be trying to up his game. With only half a month left, they were nearing the end of this tet-a-tet, so the lily was probably a reminder of his valiant efforts.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

A dark voice made her snap to attention and Hermione's focus was met with a familiar smirk. "Didn't it come from you?"

Draco picked up the delicate flower from the vase and examined it as if he could tell whom it had come from just by a scrutinizing glance. "No," he said placing the lily back into the vase. Even though he had stuck the new flower behind all the others, the oddity still stuck out above the sea of roses. If magic could be performed through a concentrated stare alone, Hermione was sure that little flower would have been Avada Kedavraed.

Assuming his position with his feet propped on her desk as she worked, Draco tried to continue his usual conversation full of charm and banter, however; he seemed distracted. Like his heart wasn't really in it that morning. Giving up, he gave her vase one more deathly stare before stalking out of her office altogether.

Between cases and minor office emergencies, Hermione had practically forgotten about the new addition to her desk until she came back from lunch. She had only ran down to the cafeteria for a moment to grab a sandwich, nevertheless when she returned another lily lay across her many stacks of file.

Her mouth made a tiny O of surprise, but a bark from her boss at a co-work her sent her quickly back to work and back on task. Stuffing the lily in with the other one, she never had time to process its meaning. Instead she was opening up another file getting ready for yet another court room visit.

After a long morning of prep work surmounting into an even longer afternoon held up in court, Hermione finally got to schlump back to her office to grab a few more files before heading home. On days like today she knew why **Witches Weekly** thought she was such a dud. All she could think about was going home to the quiet of her flat and curling up with her cat. Clearly no one working for the magazine was quiet as overworked as she was, otherwise they too would become a proverbial cat lady out of sheer exhaustion.

As she opened the door, Hermione thought she must be so tired she was seeing things. She rubbed her eyes. Ron was standing over her desk attempting to transfigure a quill into a flower.

"Hermione!" he yelped. "I didn't expect you to be here so late." He attempted to stand in front of the half transfigured lily, but quickly realized he'd been caught.

"Ron…" Still a bit disoriented, she sat down her caseload on an empty chair. She wasn't sure what else to say. All this time she had been trying to grab his attention, make him jealous- and here he was leaving her lilies.

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd be here so late."

"We had a case fall into overtime with the Wizengamot. I was coming back to grab my things."

"Right, well, I guess this is for you then." He picked up the lily quill presenting it to her like a cat presenting a dead pigeon to its owner proudly.

The lily had only made it partially through the transfiguration leaving it somewhere between flower and quill with stem ending in a sharp ballpoint and delicate quills shooting out of the petals like veins. Hermione took the lily quill and grimace. "Oh Ronald." She sighed pulling out her wand. With a small flick she was able to finish what he had started. The tendrils on the quill receded into the petals and the stem softened into a more grass like quality. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked abruptly. Ron was never one for subtlety, always straight to the point.

She continued to smile, twirling the lily stem between her fingertips. "Ye-" she stopped. The flower stilled as she realized what she had almost done. "I can't," she said tucking the lily in with all the other roses. A reminder of the plot she had spun. "I, uh, I'm seeing Draco."

"Right. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, don't apologize."  
"No really, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I asked that."

"It's fine, really."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, tension building in the air. Neither one willing to break the silence before the other.

"I should really be getting home," Hermione said finally. What was she doing? She had building up to this moment with Ron for so long and here she was telling him about how she's committed to Draco Malfoy and running off to go home to an empty flat.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting Harry at the pub anyway, so I should go too."

Hermione turned and began to pick up her things from around the office. Quickly, she realized some of the papers she had gathered weren't even the ones she needed to take home. But she would do anything to end the uneasy tension between them. Obviously, tonight wasn't going to be the night she confessed her love to Ron, and the way things were going that night may never come.

"You better go then," she encouraged him. "And tell Harry I said hello."

"Okay then." Ron turned to leave the office while Hermione picked up a scarf from her coat rack that she didn't really need. He turned back around just before leaving. "I'm sorry again for the date thing, Hermione. I really wasn't thinking. I don't even know what I was doing here. It's clear you're with Draco, and I had no right to try and mess that up." Without giving her a chance to reply, he left with the door shut behind him.

Hermione sat down in her desk chair and let the scarf slip from her hand. For what felt like the millionth time lately, she had to ask herself what in the bloody hell she was doing with her life. Thanks to that _stupid _magazine, she wasn't alone anymore. Oh no, now she felt like her new social life was going to soon tear her apart.

_I'm very excited to say this story now has over 100 followers! Thanks everyone! I appreciate all of you :)_


	19. The Guest

After a few moments of exhausted confusion, Hermione was finally able to pull herself together long enough to get home. Not even being able to think about the day she had had, she laid down her work supplies on her coffee table and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Although Hermione knew she should begin preparing for her next court case for tomorrow, all she could truly think about was a relaxing bath with a book. No case files, no men, and no over thinking about her life.

She let the bathtub run as she searched her ever growing shelves for her copy of **The Grand History of the Ministry of Magic**. Since she had taken her position with the Ministry, Hermione had read its history dozens of times. However, with every fresh pass through, she found something new and interesting she had missed before.

As she began to read the chapter on the Ministry's switch from owls to memos while soaking in the tub, someone began knocking at her front door. "For Merlin's sake!" For a moment she thought if she continued to ignore it, the person would go away. Of course, she was wrong. The pounding on the door would not cease.

Water splashed all over her bathroom floor as Hermione tossed her book away from the waves. She hastily got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, making her way toward the door. Passing her cat curled up on the couch she gave him a glare. "Crookshanks, you'd be more helpful if you could open the door."

Finally after being rudely interrupted from her well deserved bath, she opened the door to Draco's raised fist ready to beat down the door some more.

"Wow, Granger, I should use the muggle way more often. I get surprises like this." His eyes raked over her body taking the the towel and soaking wet hair. Feeling suddenly exposed, Hermione gripped the towel around her tighter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check on my favorite witch. After all, we do only have so much time together before I win the bet and you give up your mission. Besides I brought food." Stepping around her, he held up a bag of Chinese take out.

"I will have you know, I've already won my mission."

He came up short.

"What are you on about?" he asked, regaining his smooth composure. He placed the food on her counter and began pointing his wand at the cupboards willing the plates to fly out on their own.

"Ron asked me out. After work today." Silently, she decided to omit the part about the lilies. Either Draco would know that's where they came from or he would have to figure it out on his own. After his reaction this morning, she didn't feel the need to bring it up again.

"And what did you say?" He continued to direct the food onto plates as if they weren't talking about the end of their relationship.

Hermione paused for a moment unsure of how to go about this conversation. "I told him no," she admitted.

"No?" His eyebrow shot up as his interest peaked. "I thought that's what all this was about. Getting your precious weaslebee?"

"It is. But what kind of bet would this be if I just gave up?" She crossed her arms over her towel. Although, that was not the complete truth about why she'd said no. In all actuality, she wasn't sure why she had declined. To not cheat on her fake boyfriend? That seemed ridiculous even if it was what she had told Ron.

"Too true, Granger," he brought the plate around to her coffee table where they had enjoyed popcorn the last time he was over, having a seat as if he were in his own home. He propped his feet up on the table and began to eat. "So are you going to make this easier for me by staying in that towel or…?"

Hermione and looked down and blushed. Her mind was so caught up on his presence and trying to solve why she had turned down Ron, that she had practically forgotten she was still standing in her after bath ensemble. Without another word, she stalked off to change. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a large Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. Perhaps if she wore the most atrocious pajamas she owned, she wouldn't given Draco any more ideas. Although, she may have said no to Ron, that did not mean she was ready to throw away their bet so quickly. Sleeping with Draco again could be a big mistake for so many unsaid reasons.

Hermione walked back out into the living room in her new ensemble and grabbed her own plate of chinese. She took a seat next to Draco on the couch, criss crossed her legs as if having a night with one of her best girlfriends, and began to slurp up lo mein noodles in the most horrific way possible.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Ravishing."

Without so much as using a napkin she replied, "I'm glad you think think so."

Setting down his plate, "I don't know why you think this is going to deter me. You know how much I love a challenge."

Hermione stopped mid-slurp and looked at him. His eyes were practically on fire.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said and set her plate down next to his.

"Oh come on, Granger. Do you really not trust yourself with me?"

"No, I trust myself. It's you I don't trust."

"As long as your trust yourself." He placed one long, toned arm behind her back. Her eyes trailed it from shoulder to the fingertips tapping on the couch back. "The what's the problem?"

"Fine," she said. And the battle of wills began.

Hermione picked up her plate once more and started the most tense dinner in world history. But she refused to bend. Sure, she could just ask him to leave, but then he would know he'd gotten to her. Which she swore to herself he hadn't.

After they finished eating Hermione sent their plates flying into the sink to wash themselves.

"I'm going to miss watching you lick that fork clean," Draco said longingly.

Hermione's cheeks lit up crimson. She wasn't sure why such a crude comment could get to her like that, but she could feel the heat in her face and knew he could see it.

The room grew quiet and in the silence even more tense than before. Hermione faked a yawn to break the cloud of unsaid thoughts hanging over them. "It's probably time to call it a night. I'm exhausted from work. It was a long day."

Continuing his signature smirk, Draco got up from the couch and wandered off down the hall. Confused, Hermione followed. What in Merlin's name was he doing?

She found him in her bedroom kicking off his shoes. "What on earth are you doing?"

He took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground. "Was that not an invitation?"

"Of course not!"

"My mistake." He let his pants fall to the floor in a black pool of fabric. Then climbed in to bed. "But I'm so tired I think I'll stay here."

"Then sleep on the couch," she said and crossed her arms in a huff.

"The bet was you wouldn't sleep with me. Not _sleep_ with me. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I know your game, and if this is really how you want to play it, fine."

The blanket fluttered as she ripped back the bedspread and climbed in. Suddenly her bed felt smaller than ever before. Like it wasn't built for two people despite it being a double bed.

"See, this isn't so bad." He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Stop that." To her surprise, he did.

"As you wish," he said softly.

He wasn't playing fair. Getting her into this bed again. Saying lines she'd always dream of someone saying to her. Her eyes squeezed shut against it all, but the darkness only made things worse. Without sight her sense of smell picked up and dazzled her nose with a musk so sweet she'd thought it was part of a dream. Not to mention the images floating through her mind of the last time they'd been together like this.

Flashes of hands too greedy and mouths in need plagued her. Her body rolled away from him, blocking him. Without a word, he rolled to face the wall and relief swept over her.

_Hello all! I have been busy working on another project lately, so that's why no updat for a while. But I'm back with a new chapter! I can't say when the next one will be up, but I have big ideas. :) If anyone out there would like to be a beta reader for a non-fic project, please PM me. I need your help! Enjoy :D_


End file.
